Media players of the type concerned in general are becoming ever increasingly popular such as iPad and iPhone, which may be used in either portrait or landscape position. Most of these media players have built-in speakers but such speakers are often not of an adequate power and/or quality to meet higher expectations. Speaker docking stations equipped with more powerful, better quality speakers are available on the markets for connecting such media players to play better sound. Some of the speaker docking stations includes a hinged or otherwise pivotable bracket for holding the media player for turning between the portrait and landscape positions, but the incorporation of such brackets renders the docking stations complicate in construction and more expensive in production costs, and some of these brackets are found to be vulnerable to damage through use.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing a new or otherwise improved speaker docking station.